darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mindy's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Concert Band This non-auditioned Band Ensemble class takes those with elementary and middle school band experience through the high school band horizons. Concert Performance and review are required for this music class. Spanish I This Foreign Language class teaches the basics of Spanish communication through writing, reading and speaking Spanish. Oral and written communications are stressed in this class. Literature and Composition Studies This class emphasizes literary anlayses of adult literary works. Writing, speaking, research, spelling, grammar and usage skills are also stressed. Algebra I This class takes students through basic algebraic problems. Topics covered include solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, graphing inequalities, solving exponents, solving systems of equations and solving basic polynomial functions. A graphing calculator will be required. Global Geography This class deals with the geographical features of the world through genocide, disease, human rights, the environment and more. PE I This class helps students learn how to stay in shape in and out of school. Topics include Personal Fitness, Athletics, CPR & AED, Rock Climbing and Adventure Ed. Biology This science course focuses on life's scientific aspects through lecture and lab work. Units include Cells, Genetics, Ecology, Evolution and the Human Body's Parts and Functions Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Spanish II This course expands upon the topics learned in Spanish I. More advanced Spanish vocabulary and reading is introduced as well. Geometry This class focuses on mathematical measurement of lines, angles, shapes and solids. Topics studies are the real number system, lines, angles, triangles, polygons, quadrilaterals, circles, solids, perimeter and area and surface area and volume. An introductory topic would be right triangle trigonometric ratios. A graphing calculator, compass and protractor are all mandatory supplies to have in this class. Botany and Horticulture This class takes students through botanical sciences, careeers and gardening techniques though the greenhouse laboratory. American Literature and Composition This course goes over analyses of literary works orignally written in America. Such works can be written about and spoken about in this class. Symphonic Band This class expands upon the topics learned in Concert Band and still requires concert performance and review. However, the taking of this class three times in a row is optional for credit. Semester-long Courses Driver's Education Classroom Phase This class deals with the rules of the road in the classroom to train those who probably aspire to be drivers themselves. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This part of Driver's Ed. deals with testing out the student's knowledge of the rules of the road behind the wheel. Health This class focuses on health related issues such as Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Birth, Parenting, Drug Abuse, Suicide Prevention and more. PE II This semester-long PE class is limited to Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance but is still required to graduate. College Preparatory Reading This class may not be a required English class, but it does help students learn to read college-level works at a high school level pace. Junior Year Year-long Courses US History This course focuses on the history of the US and analyzing and interpreting historical documents. Topics included are Native Americans, European Settlers, the Revolutionary War, Western Expansion, the Civil War and the two World Wars. PE III This phyiscal education course lets students choose which units they want to take to complete their Junior Year PE graduation requirement. Such units can be Kayaking, Basketball, Tennis, Softball, Walking, Jogging and Powerlifting. Greenhouse Management and Floral Design This science class expands upon the topics discussed in Botany and Horticulture in the Greenhouse Lab. Algebra II This class builds on the topics learned in Algebra I and introduces students to Vectors, Synthetic Division, Cubic and Higher Equations and Logarithms. A graphing calculator will still be needed. Spanish III This class teaches more advanced Spanish writing, reading and speaking skills as well as Spanish translated literature and music. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class takes students through ancient British literary works from the Dark Ages to the Renaissance. Dramatic Literature and Composition This class takes students through plays as literature beyond Shakespeare and deals with writing and speaking as well. Senior Year Year-long Courses PE IV This course builds on the topics learned in PE III. Spanish IV This class deals with advanced near college level Spanish speaking skills. Reading, writing and speaking as well as history, culture, art and music are stressed in this class. Semester-long Courses Philosophic Literature and Composition This class talks about the philosophical themes of literature such as right, wrong, good, evil, beauty and freedom. Film Studies This course deals with analyzing and reviewing films as literature and the movies reviewed in this class, animated or live action contain some mature content. Trigonometry This math class deals with the basic to advanced trigonometric topics and their relationship to algebra and geometry. As always, students need to bring a graphing calculator to class every day. Probability and Statistics This course deals with basic probability and statistical functions such as tree diagrams, permutations and combinations. It is obvious that a graphing calculator will be essential for this class. American Government This class focuses on the basics of our country's politics. Topics include the three government branches, the constitution, crime and punishment and homeland security. Consumer Economics This required course teaches students lessons on responsible money management. Topics include Housing, Banking, the Federal Reserve System, Billing, Taxation and more. US Geography This class teaches students how to understand America's geographical features, has additional reading and focuses on map reading and making and how to use a GPS properly. Senior Foods This class is exclusively for seniors who have no high school culinary experience. The topics included in this class are the same as in Intro to Cooking. And as always, a lab fee is pressed on students in this class. Category:Course Descriptions Category:Items Category:Mindy's Belongings Category:Mindy's Responsibilities Category:School Schedules Category:Schedules Category:High School Schedules Category:School Responsibilities